User talk:M4dn3zz
Welcome to the Killzone soldier! Not much going on with Killzone Card Game on my end. But all the cards are here on the wikia, drop comments on whatever page you like (curious to hear your opinions). Take care! Feels batman For more info on this project, you might wanna check out where the idea was created, and how it all turned out to be (toward the last couple of pages). http://www.eojmarket.com/index.php?topic=1479.252 But to sum it up, I was planning on doing a Killzone 1, Liberation and 3 expantion, all with their own different cards. Unfortunately the "hype" around the KCG ended less than 2 weeks after it was made public. And a month after I "shut down" the project, as in I stopped investing time into it. It pains me, because the mechanics are great, the cards looks great, and it's based on friggin KILLZONE, but I guess people didn't like FPS/CG combo. If you check out the "read me's" in the 5th booster packs, it kinda says the same things, also it shows how with the release of each booster pack fewer and fewer people downloaded it. So I never finished the Campaign Character Cards as well as adding cards incorporating gameplay elements like Maps, and from online (e.g. Propaganda speaker). Feel free to make your own cards that can somehow be incorporated to this game, I'm all for it. But don't let it be a priority, since no one seems to play it. Heck even Guerrilla Games didn't care 1 bit about it. They could take this, turn it into PSN game and have it make them profit. I mean, everything is here, mechanics/ cards/ rules, all they have to do is make it digital and slap a sticker on it. Business I hate to be the one to point this out, but almost every business runs in the red for their first couple of years. Stick with it, just don't make it a priority. I'll see what I can do to draw a little hype, but in the meantime if you have a great idea don't just give up on it, you know what I mean? I'll throw some of my boundless passion into this, and maybe with just a little tweaking you can have something that'll catch on. Either way, you've made a beautiful thing. Basically, if it pains you to stop, don't stop. Just don't go full force into it. This game definitely has potential, and lots of it. Don't lose sleep over it, but don't just let it accumulate dust. And, worst case scenario, you made something really cool that didn't catch on with the majority of people but was still better than a lot of what's out there. See also: *nix, Indie films, Deadlands, Firefly/Serenity, and music by people with talent. Reply I'm 2nd year studying economics/business. I like to think I know "a thing or two" about businesses ;-) Also the thing is that it got all the hype it possibly could. Joystiq, Kotaku, sixthaxis + OPM UK's article on it and me, it doesn't get more hype than that. On top of that, everything Killzone is owned by GG & SCEE, so it's not really 'my thing'. GG and SCEE kinda know about this thing (several people tweeted them about it). Plus in it's "glory day" (literally just 1 day), I estimate it got about 5,000+ unique downloads. I appreciate what you wanted to tell me by writing those kind words, thanks ;-) But I'm just being realistic :P Anyway, you can get all the cards I've made and play the game, so it doesn't matter if there is still support for this game, it's always going to be playable. thepineapple1 10 April 2011, 21:57 GMT Moving Forward So I was preaching to the quire a little, huh? Well, if you don't mind, I may build my own based off of your system. It may end up just being used by my friends and I, but there's nothing wrong with that.